


END

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat Conquest
Genre: Extermination!, F/M, Hanzo Hasashi's Death!, Hoax!, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: Ad un tratto, un urlo di donna sovrasta le grida degli attaccanti.Sbarro gli occhi e mi congelo. No, non è possibile.Conosco quella voce.E’ Harumi, mia moglie.E con lei c’è mio figlio, Satoshi.Li ho nascosti per salvarli, ma non è servito a nulla.Li hanno trovati.E presto li uccideranno.
Relationships: Harumi x Hanzo (love)! Satoshi x Hanzo (parental love!)
Kudos: 2





	END

Le fiamme si levano alte e illuminano il cielo notturno d’un bagliore sanguigno.  
Divorano le strutture del tempio Shirai Ryu, che, con sinistri scricchiolii, crollano.  
Ne sento il rumore, ma non mi arrendo.  
I membri del Lin Kuei cercano di aggredirmi da ogni lato, ma rispondo ad ogni attacco.  
La lama della mia katana è rossa del sangue di quei codardi.  
Decine di corpi privi di vita giacciono sul pavimento, in un groviglio di braccia e gambe.  
Ad un tratto, un urlo di donna sovrasta le grida degli attaccanti.  
Sbarro gli occhi e mi congelo. No, non è possibile.  
Conosco quella voce.  
E’ Harumi, mia moglie.  
E con lei c’è mio figlio, Satoshi.  
Li ho nascosti per salvarli, ma non è servito a nulla.  
Li hanno trovati.  
E presto li uccideranno.  
Mi scuoto dalla mia apatia. Corro.  
Devo salvarli.  
Il fumo oltrepassa la mia maschera, entra nel mio corpo, satura i miei polmoni.  
Tossisco, soffoco, ma non mi arrendo.  
Sono loro la mia vita!  
Raggiungo la mia meta. Apro la porta.  
Mia moglie e mio figlio giacciono a terra, immersi nel loro stesso sangue.  
Una lunga katana trapassa i loro corpi, stretti in un ultimo abbraccio.  
Un gemito strozzato sgorga dalla mia bocca. Le lacrime tremano nei miei occhi.  
Non so cosa mi mantenga in piedi in questo momento.  
Ne sono sicuro, Harumi ha cercato di proteggere il piccolo Satoshi col suo corpo.  
Il suo gesto, pieno d’amore, a nulla è servito.  
Perché? Perché sono stati colpiti?  
Il mio cuore, in questo momento, si infrange e un senso di irrealtà opprime i miei sensi.  
E’… E’ un incubo.  
Un uomo, vestito d’uno shozuko blu, si materializza a poca distanza da me.  
Non ho il tempo di reagire.  
Nella sua mano destra, si materializza una spada di ghiaccio. Con uno scatto deciso, la lama si immerge nel mio petto.  
Il sangue esonda dalla ferita e, senza un gemito, crollo accanto ai corpi dei miei famigliari.  
Le lacrime scorrono sulle mie guance, presto sostituite da una rabbia impotente.  
Alzo la testa e lancio a Subzero uno sguardo carico di odio.  
Bastardo!  
La vostra proposta d’alleanza era un inganno crudele e io mi sono lasciato beffare.  
A causa della mia stupidità, il mio clan è stato distrutto.  
Crollo, ormai stanco, sotto i suoi occhi gelidi. Lo sento.  
Il mio tempo, ormai, è giunto.  
– Che tu sia maledetto… – ringhio, prima che la morte fermi la mia vita.


End file.
